Être parents, ensemble
by Elise-rose-cullen
Summary: Harry et Draco vont passer une nuit ensemble, il devait s'agir d'une nuit seulement et pourtant... Ils vont découvrir les joies ou pas d'être futurs parents ensemble. Mpreg. UA
1. Chapitre 1

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, propriété à J. K. ROWLING, sauf ceux que j'inventerai …

Cette fiction ne contiendra des couples HOMOSEXUEL ! Il y aura surtout de la rigolade dans cette histoire.

Personnages : **HP/DM** et TN/DT pour BZ/RW c'est dans très longtemps …

Désoler d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires, je recherche une correctrice si quelqu'un voudrai se proposer, je suis à l'écoute ?

Petite note : mes personnages n'auront pas du tout les caractères des harry et draco habituels, ils ne se connaissent pas, il n'y a pas eu de Poudlard ensemble, très peu de référence à la magie mais elle est présente. J'espère que vous apprécierez !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une nuit !**

PDV DRACO

_ Je crois que j'ai fais le tours des soirées au bureau avec les collègues! Cette soirée est pourrie, ils sont déjà tous passé dans mon lit.

Je pousse un soupir, je me recoiffe un peu, arrange ma chemise, Ethan va sans doute bientôt arriver. J'affiche un simple sourire, un bras poser sur le meuble de la réception et une main sur la taille.

_ Blaise ! Concentre-toi ! Ethan va bientôt arriver. Si je prends cette pose, est-ce qu'il va comprendre, tu m'énerve mais je te pardonne ?

_ Non ! T'a les tétons endormis, ça peut pas le faire !

_ Blaise ! Je me suis donner une mission. Quand Ethan me verra, il faut qu'il comprenne qu'il a fait une terrible erreur à New York.

_**Flash Back ( New York )** _

Nous étions dans un restaurant sur le toit d'un building. Il m'avait bander les yeux et rapprocher du bord. Puis d'un coup m'a laisser voir.

_ Oh Dieu ! C'est haut, c'est magnifiquement haut.

Il a présenter devant moi, une belle petite pochette de velours noir.

_ Oh ! Une pochette.

_ C'est le troisième anniversaire de notre rencontre...

_ Je le veux.

_ Tu veux quoi ?

_ Je veux... euh découvrir ma surprise.

J'ouvre la pochette et découvre une petite boîte noir, j'avais tellement d'espoire.

_ Oh ! Un bracelet et avec un pendentif en forme de caméra, comme c'est … intéressant.

_ Oui, car tu es le meilleur des critique de cinéma de mon magazine. Qu'est-ce que tu avais imaginé ?

Près de nous, il y a un couple, l'homme est à genoux, une bague à la main et sa fiancée cris « oui », je l'ais indique du doigt.

_ Je ne sais pas, peut-être ça !

_ Non ! Tu sais que c'est pas mon genre, bébé. Souviens-toi au début, je t'avais dis que je voulais plus jamais me marier.

_ Mais, il existe plein de personnes qui crois qu'ils referont plus jamais une chose et qui finissent par replonger.

_ Ce qui ne risque pas de m'arriver, je ne change jamais d'avis, dit-il en changeant de sujet.

_ Je ne crois pas que j'ai envie de changer de sujet, je veux plus que ça, maintenant, je veux prendre mon petit-déjeuner avec mon amoureux, avoir un compagnon qui m'épaule, avoir une vrai vie de couple et faire des choses cochonnes dans un ascenseurs, c'était sympa au début maintenant, je veux plus.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu n'aime plus faire des choses cochonnes bébé.

Je pris mon ton le plus froid.

_ Adieu Ethan.

**_Fin Flash Back_**

_ Tu sais, j'adore les petits bracelets en or, moi !

_ Blaise, s'il te plaît ! Tout doit se jouer ce soir. Quand il va faire son entrer, il va me voir, il se rendra compte qu'il a commis une erreur, peut-être même qu'il versera une larme et me suppliera de le reprendre.

Je regarde Blaise se mordre les lèvres.

_ Non, je ne crois pas.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Il vient d'arriver avec la nouvelle secrétaire, Kate.

Je le regarde, puis je regarde Blaise et à nouveau Ethan. Alors, c'est vraiment finis. C'est comme si, je venais de le réaliser, alors que c'est moi qui est rompu.

_ Tu veux qu'ont partent discrètement ?

_ Oui, je veux partir, j'abandonne la mission.

**_Quelques heures après, je me retrouve dans un bar avec Blaise et Théo._**

_ Je me demande s'il va épouser cette Kate.

_ Théo ! Pourquoi, tu ne te demande jamais s'il va m'arriver une chose bien ?

_ Parce que t'es mon frère ! Normal. Je te l'ai déjà dis, d'arrêter de faire une fixette sur ce beau goss riche à souhait qui te sers de patron. Regarde, je n'ai jamais était aussi heureux que depuis mon mariage avec Dean et tout ça, pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est stable, équilibrer et d'un grand soutient.

J'ai haussé les épaules. Depuis le temps, je devrais avoir l'habitude.

_ J'ai toujours penser qu'il ferait un bon fauteuil !

_ Hmm ! Tu veux dire un excellent fauteuil !

_ Oh Théo ! Draco regarde autour de toi, tu vas trouver ton bonheur. Combien de fois, on m'a demander ma main ? Si ça se trouve, je suis marié et je ne le sais pas.

_ Oui, c'est normal pour toi, Blaise, mais moi , je gagne ma vie en regardant des films, donc ma vie amoureuse se résume à des petits couples fictifs !

Je me lèves, direction le bar, un autre verre me ferait le plus grand bien. Un beau jeune homme, m'interpelle, les cheveux noir ébouriffé, des yeux vert incroyable, il juste adorable et je l'avoue tellement viril. J'y crois pas, je suis tellement en manque que j'ose pensé ça !

_ Excuser-moi ! Vous pouvez nous aider à trancher entre mes potes et moi ?

_ Bien sûre ! Trancher, c'est ma spécialité.

J'y crois vraiment pas.

_ Si vous étiez coincé sur une île déserte avec l'un de nous, vous souhaiteriez lequel ?

Oh ben, entre un roux qui est trop roux, un brun qui regarde bizarre et lui, je crois que j'ai choisi.

_ Oh ça dépend, lequel de vous aurez la capacité d'améliorer mon niveau de vie sur l'île, lequel sait se servir de ses mains et lequel sait fabriquer une radio avec une noix de coco ?

Mais où je vais trouvé ça ! C'est le roux trop roux qui me répond.

_ Non, mais je saurais m'en faire un bol pour manger.

Je ne peut m'empêcher de rire et maintenant, le brun bizarre.

_ C'est à la porter de n'importe qui !

_ Il a pas tord, Mister Roux, t'es éliminer !

_ Alors, nouvelle question ! Lequel de vous deux, assure le mieux en maillot de bain ?

C'est deux imbécile, ouvre leur chemise. D'accord, je crois vraiment que cheveux noir à gagner. Oh j'adore ce jeux ! Au tours de cheveux noir.

_ On sera nu toute la journée et lorsqu'on aura faim, je cuisinerai, je suis chef.

_ Tu as gagné au « nu toute la journée ».

Dépiter, le roux et le bizarre nous laisse seul.

_ Je m'appel Harry, je vous offre un verre ?

_ Je suis Draco, vous n'êtes pas obliger mais je prend un mojito.

_ Magnifique, alors un mojito !

Je passai la majeur parti de la soirée à danser avec Harry.

_ Et en plus, tu sais bouger ton corps.

_ J'ai encore plein d'atouts que tu n'as pas encore vu.

_ Je ne demande que de les connaître.

_ Tu sais, je commence à être à cour d'arguments, si tu en veux plus, ça se passe chez moi.

_ Ohhh !

_ J'avais préparer des raviolis, ça te tente ?

_ Absolument ! Donne-moi une minute.

Je vais retrouver, Blaise et Théo.

_ Aller, bois, bois !

_ Blaise, ne le fais pas boire, tu sais qu'il ne tient pas.

_ Oui, c'est pour ça.

_ Blaise ! Bref, on vient de me proposer quelque chose et j'ai besoin de votre avis.

_ Je suis bourré !

_ Blaise, t'aurai pas du le faire boire, donc, il y a un type qui vient de m'inviter dans son appartement mais il a l'air d'un vrai gamin. Alors pour vous, je dois foncer ou ralentir et dire au revoir ?

_ Fonce chéri !

_ Fonce baby boy, fonce !

_ D'accord ! Arrête de le faire boire, sérieux. A demain.

Je leur lance une petite moue avant de partir rejoindre mon futur étalon.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous sommes tout les deux dans sa maison, qui est un véritable manoir, pendant que je mange les raviolis, qui sont vraiment délicieux, il me fait vite fait visiter, vraiment vite fait.

_ C'est vrai que t'es super doué en cuisine.

_ Merci, j'ai mon propre restaurant, Ron y travaille, tu sais Mister Roux.

_ Oh oui ! C'est génial d'être son propre patron.

_ Pas tout les jours mais je suis fière de moi.

_ Tu peux me réserver une table, tout de suite, parce que c'est succulent, j'ai jamais manger de raviolis si délicieux, où est le …

Je n'ai pas pu finir ma phrase, pour la simple raison que ses lèvres sont sur les miennes et je ne compte pas changer ce fait. Ses lèvres sont juste incroyable, on ne ma jamais embrasser comme lui mais il faut que je lui dise une chose avant.

_ Tu sais, les plans d'un soir, je n'ai jamais fais, c'est pas mon style.

_ Il y a plein de personne qui ne font jamais une chose et qu'au final, elle le font.

**…**

Il me prit par la taille et m'attira contre lui, avant de m'embrasser et il embrasse tellement bien. Il laissa échapper un petit grognement qui me ravit, il me mordilla l'oreille, tout en me caressant. Puis il m'embrassa dans le cou, tandis qu'il me poussait doucement en direction du lit.

Gênée par la chemise, qu'il portait encore, je glissa mes mains au-dessous et la fit tomber d'un geste. Du bout des doigts, j'explorai ensuite chacun de ses muscles. Puis levant les yeux, je croisa son regard vert émeraude. Y lire son désir m'excita au plus haut point. Je sentit ses mains parcourir mon corps, avant de s'arrêter sur mon sexe. Je me frotta plus encore contre lui, l'entendant gémir entre ses lèvres, tandis qu'il accompagnait mes mouvements.

La peau de Harry était étonnamment douce. Je sentit un léger duvet sur son torse et, partout ailleurs, une infinie douceur. Je mourrai d'envie de sentir son torse nu contre moi, je mourrai d'envie de le voir nu. Maintenant.

Nous étions sur le lit, il s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser dans le cou, tout en continuant à nous déshabiller. Je pensa l'aider en roulant des hanches au moment où il entreprit de m'enlever mon jean, mais je ne réussit qu'à l'exciter davantage. Tandis que je me dépatouiller pour ôter les pieds de mon pantalon, il en profita pour m'embrasser l'intérieur des cuisses, là où ma peau est tellement sensible. Je me sentis frémir presque instantanément à son contact.

Du bout de la langue, il remonta ensuite doucement jusqu'à l'élastique de mon boxeur.

Maintenant, nous portions plus qu'un boxeur tout les deux. J'effleurai légèrement son sexe en érection à travers le tissu et pour réponse, j'entendis un son particulièrement rauque. Je lui enlever de manière rapide son boxeur et lui le mien. Puis, irrésistiblement attirée par le sexe de Harry, je le prit et commença à le caresser doucement. Il me regarda faire et moi, je suis fasciné par le contraste entre la finesse de ma main et l'objet de mon attention. Il me masturbe à son tour. Je lève les yeux vers son visage.

_ Je te veux, me dit-il.

Il me prépara et entra en moi doucement. Je me mis aussitôt à onduler du bassin, d'abord légèrement puis de plus en plus rapidement, me cambrant pour mieux le sentir. Il se retira un peu, et il me prit plus fort, plus vite, jusqu'à hurler de plaisir. Les vas et viens sont incroyable, cette chaleur qui monte en moi, c'est juste parfait. Je le regarde criai et jouir en moi et moi sur son torse.

**_Lendemain matin_**

Je suis dans un état épouvantable, les cheveux dans tout les sens, devant le miroir de sa chambre. Lorsque, je me suis réveillé, je me suis souvenu mettre légèrement mis pompette et avoir légèrement trop coucher avec lui mais, j'avoue, j'ai adoré.

Je me suis habillé et je le regarde dormir. A reculons, ne le quittant pas des yeux, je me dirige vers la porte, je sors discrètement en fermant la porte très doucement et me retourne, pour finalement sursauter. Mister Roux, je veux dire Ron et « le bizzar » sont là, ils ont tout les deux un sourire goguenard, l'air de savoir exactement ce qu'il sait passer dans cette chambre.

_ Euh... Salut.

_ Salut, dirent-ils en même temps.

Sans un regard de plus, je sors de la maison aussi dignement que possible, c'est-à-dire, vraiment très peu.

**_Au déjeuner, dans un restaurant avec Théo et Blaise_**

_ Comment c'était, raconte ?

Théo version grande commère.

_ J'ai cru que je déguster une glace.

Moi version post-orgasmique.

_ J'adore, les glaces...

Blaise version, je suis trop jaloux.

_ Ça dépend, quel genre de glace..., dit Théo.

_ Une glace au goût, chocolat triple boules, que je dégusterai encore et encore.

_ Je te déteste.

_ C'est pas grave, Blaise. Je suis à peu près sûre de ne jamais le revoir.

**_Cinq semaines après... Appartement de Draco, salle de bain_**

_ J'en peux plus, Blaise. Il faut attendre combien de temps encore.

_ Oh, parce que c'est moi qui devait minuter ?!

C'est Théo qui lui fait signe que « oui », avec une mine contrite.

_ Pour moi, c'est un moment crucial, c'est trop te demander de prêter un petit peu d'attention.

_ Ohhh ! Ton premier test de grosses masculin, je trouve ça trop mignon, dit Blaise avec ironie.

D'un coup, Théo se lève en criant, agitant la potion, avec un grand sourire :

_ Oui !

Et moi :

_ Non !

Complètement accablé, je me dirige vers le salon.

_ Vous n'avez pas utiliser de capote ?, dit Théo.

_ Faut croire que c'est pas si efficace que ça, surtout si je la sors pas de mon jean.

_ Draco, il faut toujours utiliser une contraception … Et un faux nom !

_ Blaise, tu me fait peur des fois.

_ Tu vas le garder, hein ?, dit Théo.

_ Je crois...je crois que je vais le garder.

Théo pousse un petit cri.

_ Chouette ! Blaise, on va être tonton.

Blaise se tourne vers moi.

_ Donc, on garde le bébé ?

Je lui lance un regard blasé.

_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je suis journaliste, c'est mon rôle de poser les questions difficile.

Je craque.

_ je vais avoir un bébé...

Blaise et Théo me prennent dans leur bras mais c'est difficile, je vais avoir un bébé.

_ Comment tu va annoncer au futur papa, qu'il compte le devenir ?

Je regarde Blaise.

_ Évite de l'appeler comme ça.

C'est Théo qui répond.

_ On va l'appeler, le père de ma futur nièce, je veux une fille.

Cette fois, je lance un regard blasé à Théo.

_ Je crois que, je vais voir sur l'annuaire pour trouver son restaurant et aller le voir, ce soir.

**_Le soir_**

C'est un beau restaurant, conviviale, on a l'impression qu'à chaque table, il y a une famille ou un couple d'amoureux.

Je m'approche du comptoir et interpelle un homme corpulent.

_ Excuser-moi Monsieur ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je voudrais parler à Harry ?

_ Il est à l'arrière du restaurant, il fume une cigarette. Passer cette porte, puis tout droit et se sera l'autre porte.

_ Merci.

Je me dirige donc tout droit, ouvre la fameuse porte et je le vois, adosser à un mur, fumant une cigarette.

_ Harry.

_ Draco?!

_ Oui, je devais te trouver, il faut qu'on parle.

Il écrase la fin de sa cigarette, s'approche et en sort une autre.

_ T'en veux une ?

_ Oui...euh non !

J'avais, pendant une seconde, oublier le petit problème dans mon ventre.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

_ J'attends un bébé.

_ …

_ Harry !

_ C'est rien, j'ai flippé une minute, j'ai cru autre chose mais tu est juste venu m'annoncer que tu es enceint. Je sais pas quoi dire.

_ Tu n'as rien à dire, ne t'inquiète pas. Je voulais juste que tu sache. Je crois...je crois que je vais partir.

Je me tourne dans l'intention de partir mais il me rattrape.

_ Attend Draco ! Tu peux pas me dire ça et partir comme ça. C'est aussi mon bébé. Il est hors de question que je me tienne à l'écart.

_ Tu es sérieux ? Parce que pour tout le reste, je peux me débrouiller seul. Un enfant, c'est une énorme responsabilité.

_ Tu me pense incapable.

_ Je n'ai pas dis ça. Excuse-moi.

_ Tu sais, j'ai un boulot, une maison, de l'argent et des amis qui sont ma seul famille. Je veux aussi cet enfant. Je veux m'occuper de lui et de toi en même temps.

_ Tu veux dire, jusqu'à la naissance ?

_ Non, on pourrait être une famille pour lui ou elle ou eux...

_ Pour le moment, on va dire « lui ». On verra après pour « eux ».

je lui lance un clin d'œil. J'ai besoin de détendre l'atmosphère.

_ On fait quoi, maintenant ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

Je le prends dans mes bras. Je deviens de plus en plus émotif et je déteste ça.

_ Je te remercie d'être si compréhensif.

_ C'est normal. Tu sais, je pense à quelques chose.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu devrais t'installer chez moi.

**_Une semaine après_**

Théo, Blaise et moi, sommes entrain d'emballer mes affaires de ma chambre.

_ Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu es accepté de vivre avec lui. Normalement, lui et toi, ça devait être éphémère.

_ Blaise, je n'allais pas laisser le père de mon enfant en dehors de sa vie, je pense que c'est le mieux à faire, pour le moment.

Harry et Ron rentrent dans la pièce, ils ont proposer de nous aidés et j'ai accepté. Il y a un petit silence, Ron et Blaise se regardent et c'est Ron qui démarre mais Blaise le devance.

_ Ne commence pas, t'es pas mon genre.

Ron se tourne vers Harry en riant et s'en va, Harry l'accompagne en riant aussi. Blaise se tourne vers moi, l'air halluciné qu'il n'est pas au moins pleurniché ou argumenté.

_ Vous êtes un couple, Harry et toi?, dit Théo.

Je le frappe, maintenant ou après.

_ Non, peut-être, je ne sais pas...

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Je vais être père, je dois me comporter comme un bon père et mon... Attend, je viens d'y penser, Théo, tu n'as pas parler de ma grosses à mes parents.

Je le vois regarder ailleurs.

_ Vite fait...

_ Je t'adore Théo.

_ Blaise !

J'inspire et j'expire, j'inspire et j'expire , puis je le tue.

**_Maison de Harry_**

Tout est installer, la chambre d'amis est ma chambre, je dois en conclure que je suis juste un amis qui porte son enfant. Je réfléchis trop mais j'ai besoin de réponse.

Théo et Blaise viennent de partir, il ne reste que Harry, Ron et « le bizarre » qui se nomme Sirius, l'oncle très jeune, trop jeune d'Harry. J'ai rougis en me rappelant notre rencontre.

_ Donc, Sirius, Ron, vous habitez où ?

Ils éclatent de rire et Harry rougis ayant l'air tout penaud.

_ J'ai oublié, je crois, de te dire que Ron et Sirius, habite ici, avec moi.

J'ai l'impression que tout tournent autours de moi, avant, j'étais un célibataire avec une petite vie tranquille, des amis extrêmement chiant mais adorable et maintenant, je me retrouve en colocation dans une maison qui est plus un manoir avec trois gars dont l'un ma mis en cloque, car il est trop beau pour résister, comme moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

_ Je...je vais aller me coucher.

Je me lève dans l'intention, de le faire.

_ Je vous dis, bonne nuits.

_ Bonne nuit.

_ Bonne nuit.

_ Bonne nuit, Draco, me dit Harry avec un sourire adorable.

Foutue sentiment que je déteste. Je suis trop jeune pour cette réalité.

**_Lendemain, au bureau_**

_ J'ai commis une erreur monstrueuse.

_ Si on veut être plus précis, tu as commis une série d'erreurs monstrueuse.

_ Blaise ! De la compassions, tu connais ?

_ Mais oui.

_ Tu sais, bizarrement, je me sens proche de Harry mais je me dis que c'est peut-être, les sentiments bizarres que je ressens depuis que je suis enceins. Et lorsque, j'envisage mon avenir, je m'imagine avec un mari dans une situation stable, ce qui n'est vraiment pas ma situation actuelle. Je sais pas comment ma vie est devenu aussi compliquer.

_ Là, elle est loin d'être compliqué, ça va le devenir quand il faudra informer tout ton entourage.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer, Ethan vient d'arriver devant moi.

_ L'informer de quoi ?

_ Oh bonjour patron ! Je voulais faire allusion à … Je voulais... Rien, je dois partir, ma pause est fini, au revoir.

Blaise, rien qu'un lâcheur.

_ Tu es magnifique.

_ Je pari que tu dis ça à tout les hommes que tu veux à nouveau dans ton lit.

_ Non, je t'assure, tu rayonne. Tu as fait quelque chose de particulier.

Je lui lance un sourire ironique, de ma propre fabrication.

_ Tu n'imagine même pas.

_ J'ai beaucoup penser à nous deux et je pense que je suis près.

Oh non, pas ça.

_ Près ?!

_ Oui, j'ai envie qu'on aille plus loin, ensemble.

_ Plus loin ?!

_ J'ai envie de vivre avec toi.

Oh non, pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi pas il y a un mois.

_ Où ça ?

_ Un peu chez moi et un peu chez toi.

Je tombe en chute libre, ce n'est qu'un crétin.

_ Ce n'est pas vivre ensemble.

_ Tu es sûre de toi ?

Il me prends pour un idiot, mais il est tellement sexy.

_ Tu me manque beaucoup, Draco.

_ C'est normal, je suis un homme génial. Il y a des hommes qui l'on compris avant toi, des hommes qui ne cache pas leurs sentiments, qui s'engage et qui sont disponible.

Je vois Blaise arriver en courant.

_ Il y a une complication, une grosse complication !

Il pointe du doigt, Harry qui arrive aussi.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Je t'ai apportai une salade pour ta pause, avec des épinards, c'est très bon pour le bé...bé...

j'ai essayé de lui faire des signes pour qu'il ne dise pas le mot, mais trop tard. Ethan réagit et se met entre nous.

_ Bébé ?

C'est Harry qui lui répond.

_ Oui, il porte mon bébé.

_ D'où il sort, lui ?, dit Ethan en montrant Harry du doigt.

Là encore, c'est Harry qui répond.

_ Je m'appel Harry, je suis le père.

_ Quoi?! J'ai bien compris, tu porte le bébé de ce gars, tu étais à ce point misérable pour te faire ce mec.

C'est Blaise qui répond.

_ Non, pas misérable, fantastique crétin. Au revoir.

Harry reprends.

_ He c'est bon ! Vous le laisser, si vous avez quelque chose à dire, vous me parlez à moi.

_ Il faut que j'appel la sécurité ?!

_ Quoi, tu te sens pas capable, grand-père ?!

C'est vrai que Ethan est plus âgé que moi mais bon... Je vois qu'ils se rapprochent un peu trop l'un de l'autre. De loin, je vois Blaise faire des grimaces.

_ On se détends, les gars. Ça suffi. Stop.

J'entraîne Ethan plus loin à l'écart. Je lui demande clairement.

_ Pourquoi, tu fais ça ? Tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir concerner.

_ Là, je me sens plus con que cerner. J'avais des sentiments pour toi.

Il s'en va sans un regard en arrière, je me sens mal. Je me tourne vers Blaise et Harry.

_ Je veux bien ta salade si tu la laisse.

Je sais que Blaise essaye de détendre l'atmosphère pesant que vient de laisser Ethan. Je me sens toujours mal, comme une gêne au niveau du cœur, Ethan m'en veux mais je dois passer à autre chose, c'est trop tard pour lui.

**_Soir, manoir de Harry_ et Draco...**

Je rentre du boulot avec des courses, fatiguer, déprimer et je trouve Harry, Ron, Sirius et un autre homme dans le salon. Je décide de leur lancer une petite pique ironique pour montrer ma présence.

_ Oh une surprise party... !

C'est Harry qui vient vers moi.

_ Attends, je vais t'aider avec les courses.

_ Merci.

_ Je te présente Charlie, le frère de Ron.

_ Vous aussi, vous habitez ici ?

_ Oh non, je viens rendre visite.

_ Je m'en doute, c'était une plaisanterie. Je vais mettre ça dans la cuisine.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine.

_ Non attends, ne vas pas...

Dans la cuisine, je vois le carton avec les verres en cristal de ma grand-mère que j'avais laisser dans le salon. Je m'approche pour voir et découvre un véritable massacre, tout est briser. Je me tourne vers Harry.

_ Pourquoi ?!

_ Je suis désoler, c'était un accident. On a voulu le déplacer mais Ron la laisser tomber...

_ Sans blague !

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

C'est trop tôt, pour cette réalité.

_ Toi ! Tu me ramasse dans un bar, tu me ramène chez toi pour coucher et en plus, tu es doter d'un sperme super performant, dans la famille « juste une nuit », tu es le pire !

_ Je ne suis pas le seul fautif !

_ Je n'aurais jamais dû venir habiter ici !

_ Je ne t'ai jamais obliger à venir. Te gêne pas pour moi !

_ Sans problème ! Je pars !

Je me dirige tout droit vers la chambre dans l'optique de faire mes valises, mais je m'arrête devant ma porte. Il y a une lumière tamisé qui sort de la porte qui est entre la mienne et celle de Harry. Je m'approche.

_ Draco ! Non !

Je ne l'ai pas écouter et heureusement car ce que je vois me fait monter les larmes. C'est une chambre de bébé en préparation, d'une belle couleur mauve avec une frise de nounours et girafe. C'est tellement adorable.

_ Avec les gars, on y a passer la journée, ce n'est pas encore finis mais voilà. J'ai opter pour mauve, nous ne savons pas encore si c'est « lui » ou « elle ».

Je me tourne vers lui, je voudrai m'écouter et l'embrasser maintenant.

_ On peut encore changer la...

Je préfère l'interrompre.

_ C'est magnifique. Laisse tomber ma crise, c'est les hormones. Je suis désoler. J'aime que tu sois dans ma vie. Je reste.

_ Je vais te paraître bizarre mais je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré dans ce bar.

Et je le prends dans mes bras à défaut de l'embrasser. Je me recule mais il pose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est si doux et tendre mais il recule.

_ On retourne dans le salon, je crois qu'on leur a fait peur.

Je lui donne mon plus beau sourire.

_ Je crois aussi.

On retourne ensemble dans le salon.

_ Je suis désoler, les gars, oublier ma petite crise, c'était les hormones. Je vous remercie d'avoir aider Harry à commencer la chambre, c'est magnifique.

Je l'ai laisse ensemble et monte me coucher. J'ai changer d'avis, cette réalité, je commence à l'aimé.

* * *

NDA: Je dois continuer cette histoire ou me consacrer sur JUSTE POUR SAVOIR ? J'ai besoins de votre avis sur la question...

Un ami ma fait voir une vidéo sur youtube qui ma bouleverser, je propose que vous la regardiez aussi en tapan sur youtube " Shane et tom" ou " ça pourrait vous arriver- it could happen to you (french subtitles ) " C'est le nom de la vidéo. peut-être que certains la connaisse déjà...

et j'ai aussi une annonce, je préfère le dire maintenant, voilà, le 5 juillet j'ai mes résultats du Bac et si je ne l'ai pas , il y a des risques que vous n'ayez plus de nouvelle de ma part ... j'espère que vous comprendrez.

* * *

message du 05/07/13

J'AI EU MON BAC ! je poursuis CETTE HISTOIRE ! EN SEPTEMBRE JE MINSTALLE A TOULON POUR LES ETUDES ! et le CHAPITRE 2 arrivera au cours DE LA SEMAINE !

JE VOUS REMERCI POUR TOUT LES ENCOURAGEMENT !

A TRES BIENTOT ! BISOUX !

By


	2. Chapitre 2

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, propriété à J. K. ROWLING, sauf ceux que j'inventerai …

Cette fiction ne contiendra des couples HOMOSEXUEL ! Il y aura surtout de la rigolade dans cette histoire.

Personnages : **HP/DM** et TN/DT pour BZ/RW c'est dans très longtemps …

Désoler d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires, je recherche une correctrice si quelqu'un voudrai se proposer, je suis à l'écoute ?

Petite note : mes personnages n'auront pas du tout les caractères des harry et draco habituels, ils ne se connaissent pas, il n'y a pas eu de Poudlard ensemble, très peu de référence à la magie mais elle est présente. J'espère que vous apprécierez !

* * *

RAR Guest Chapitre 1 :

** nytiss973** : Merci, c'est très gentille, j'espère que tu as eu ton bac, j'apprécie que tu les trouves adorable c'est justement mon but. Voici donc la suite. A bientôt j'espère. Bis.

**de passage : Excuse moi! ** J'ai vraiment honte de t'avoir oublié, je te remercie pour ta petite review et voici donc la suite qui j'espère te plaira :)

Pour les autres qui sont inscris j'ai répondu en MP, **si j'ai oublié quelqu'un il faut me le dire** ;)

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2 : **Avancer**

**Au bureau**

Draco se penche discrètement vers Blaise, toutes les personnes qu'ils croisent finissent par les fixer du regard ou plus précisément, fixer Draco.

_ Tout le monde nous regardes, chuchote-t-il.

_ Je sais.

_ Il y a deux solutions, la première, c'est parce que j'ai rompu avec Ethan et ils sont tous au courant ou la deuxième, c'est parce que je me suis fais engrosser par un homme que je viens à peine de rencontrer.

_ Ni l'un ni l'autre, tu as juste une tâche de mayonnaise sur ton pull en cachemire. Arrête de manger, ces cochonneries.

_ C'est pas ma faute, ces sandwiches « Poulets et Mayonnaise » sont tellement bon. Je peux manger, je suis enceins.

_ Ça ne te donne pas le droit de devenir sumo.

Draco lui lance un regard noir.

_ Pourquoi, tu sors les griffes, aujourd'hui ?

_ Je sais pas, j'ai trop d'énergie, en ce moment, presque prêt à combattre un lion.

_ Va le combattre loin de moi, tu veux, dit Draco avec scepticisme.

_ Nope ! Alors, raconte, c'est comment de vivre avec Monsieur Super Sperm ?

_ Oh ça a un côté plaisant, je dois dire. Je te raconte, la nuit dernière...

_Flash Back nuit dernière_

Draco se prépare à dormir, il passe juste un bas de pyjama, ne voulant pas avoir chaud. Puis dans l'idée d'aller boire un peu d'eau, il sort de la chambre et rencontre Harry. Un Harry nu, comme au premier jour, avec seulement une serviette, serviette qui glisse par surprise lors de la rencontre.

Seul Draco a l'air gêner par ce fait, Harry ne semble nullement gêner lui.

_ J'ai fais du thé, si tu veux, il est encore chaud.

_ Je crois que je suis chaud aussi...

_ Pardon !

Draco semble reprendre conscience.

_ Rien !

Il veut faire demi-tour et retourner dans sa chambre, lieu plus neutre que ce couloir accompagner d'un Harry nu mais justement ce « Harry nu » ne semble pas vouloir le laisser partir et lui attrape le poignée.

_ Attend ! Je pense avoir bien compris, non ?

Draco sent une chaleur bien connu monter en lui, foutu hormones !

_ Je... Je crois pas, non.

_ Oh si... Tu as dis être chaud, tu veux peut-être de l'aide.

Il s'approche encore plus prêt, les lèvres de Harry sont à quelques centimètres de celles de Draco.

_ Est-ce que tu me veux, Draco ?, chuchote Harry d'une voix rauque.

_ Je... Oh tais-toi !

Draco attrape avec force le visage d'Harry et s'empare de ses lèvres pour un baiser qui semble voluptueux et le repousse tout aussi vite.

_ Non ! Nous ne devons pas faire ça.

_ Non, tu as raison.

Draco se mords les lèvres avec envie.

_ Oh non ! J'ai tords !

Il attrape à nouveau ses lèvres pour un baiser encore plus fougueux.

_Fin Flash Back_

_ Et après ?!

_ Je l'ai encore repousser et je me suis enfuis dans ma chambre pour ne plus être tenter.

_ Imbécile.

_ Je sais.

_ Tu aurais dû...

_ Je sais... En plus, il a une énorme … énorme personnalité, dit Draco avec un clin d'œil.

Blaise éclate de rire et montre du doigt derrière lui.

_ Salut Harry.

_ Salut Blaise.

Ron et Blaise se regarde de haut en bas.

_ Salut Beauté.

_ Au revoir crétin.

Draco se retourne lentement.

_ Bonjour Harry.

_ Bonjour Draco, qui a une énorme personnalité ?

C'est Blaise qui sauve sa vie.

_ Personne !

_ Ok.

_ Harry, pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

_ Avec Ron, nous ne travaillons pas ce matin, donc j'en ai profité pour te faire un double des clés de la maison et de te les apportés.

_ Merci.

_ Bon ben voilà. On va y aller, alors.

_ Oui, à ce soir.

_ A ce soir.

Ils sont vont.

_ Vous êtes pathétique.

_ Rentre tes griffes !

_ Oh faite, t'en a appris beaucoup sur Harry, ces derniers jours ?

_ Non, pourquoi ?

_ Oh je sais pas, peut-être parce que tu attend son bébé.

_ Je viens d'avoir une idée.

_ Oui ?

_ Si je me renseigner un peu sur le père de mon bébé, dit Draco avec un petit sourire penaud.

**Dans la soirée, au Manoir**

Après avoir dîner, puis avoir commencer le premier chapitre d'un livre, Draco se redresse avec l'envie vraiment pressente d'en savoir plus sur Harry. Celui-ci est dans son bureau depuis la fin du dîner, Draco s'y dirige donc. Après moultes hésitations, il frappe à la porte mais sans résultat, il pousse donc la porte doucement et entre. Harry a l'air plonger dans quelque chose de très sérieux, pencher sur une feuille blanche et écrivant dessus furieusement.

Voyant que Harry ne la pas remarquer, il s'approche lentement vers lui, et voulant fortement le surprendre, il contourne le bureau, s'abaisse et souffle doucement sur l'oreille d'Harry.

Le souhait est exhaussé, Harry sursaute violemment et cache précipitamment la petite feuille, se voulant discret mais l'étant pas du tout.

_ Bonsoir, beau colocataire...

_ Bonsoir, lui répond Harry ayant l'air franchement constipé.

Il sont très proche l'un de l'autre, mais ne semble même pas s'en rendre compte.

_ Je ne te dérange pas, au moins ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, tu voulais quelque chose ?

_ Voilà, je voulais te parler d'une chose, à la fois bizarre et marrante. Aujourd'hui, je me suis rendu compte que je ne savais absolument rien de toi, lui dit Draco en haussant les épaules de manière comique, tout en se mordant les lèvres, ce qui le rends littéralement adorable.

Une moue Made in Malfoy.

Harry laisse échapper un léger rire mais continue de cacher sa feuille, sous l'oeil attiré de Draco.

_ D'accord, je vois. Il faut qu'on en discute mais là, j'ai quelques petite chose à faire.

_ Mais continus d'écrire, ça ne me dérange pas, je peux attendre ici.

_ Ça ne va pas être possible, ce que je fais est très personnel.

_ Et ce que j'ai dans le ventre n'est pas assez personnel pour toi, peut-être..., lui rétorque Draco en lui désignant son ventre.

_ Draco...

_ Harry... C'est bon, excuse-moi, je te laisse, on en parlera un autre moment mais très vite, d'accord ?

_ Promis.

Draco se dirige vers la porte lentement et juste avant de partir, il lui glisse vicieusement :

_ Quoique tu cache, si tu crois avoir été discret, tu te trompe Harry.

Il referme la porte sans attendre de réponse mais ne manque pas le regard blasé de Harry. Il se dirige vers sa chambre secouer d'un petit rire discret.

Cette nuit là, il s'endort avec le sourire au lèvre, sans le vouloir, ce bébé et Harry lui donner goût à la vie. Il ne regrette rien.

_Lendemain matin_

C'est un Draco plein d'énergie que l'on trouve entrain de farfouiller dans le bureau d'Harry. Sans complexe et ni honte, il fouille les tiroirs, l'un après l'autre, puis passe au dossier installer un peu partout sur le bureau. Après un bon moment compliquer, il finit par trouver son Graal tant rechercher.

Une petite feuille bien gribouiller et une photo de lui bien débrailler de la nuit ou ils se sont égarés dans un lit. Il duplicata d'un coup de baguette et replaça le tout.

Se sentant prendre un coup de moralité, il se précipita hors de la pièce sans se retourner. **( NDLA : je me suis sentis poète pendant un moment, pardonner-moi :p )**

Il contacte Blaise et Théo pour un déjeuner improviser au restaurant.

**Restaurant**

_ Je me demande pourquoi Harry ne veut rien te dire sur lui ?

Ils se dirigent tout trois vers une table et s'assoie. Draco, avec une moue contrite, leur avoue son pêcher du matin.

_ Les gars. J'ai fais une chose très moche.

Blaise le regarde avec un sourire vicieux, attendant le scoop.

_ Quoi encore ?

Juste avant de boire son thé, Draco annonce :

_ J'ai fouillé son bureau.

_ Je t'adore, tu es vraiment mieux qu'un film comme ami.

Blaise réagit donc comme d'habitude et éclate de rire. Pour Théo, c'est autre chose.

_ C'est une honte de t'avoir comme ami !... T'as trouvé quoi ?!

_ Tout d'abord, cette photo de moi, de cette nuit là.

_ Oh c'est trop adorable, gémit pitoyablement Théo.

_ Avoue que c'est bizarre, non ?

Blaise fronce les sourcils en regardant la photo.

_ C'est bizarre, la photo a été prise avant votre rencontre.

_ A quoi, tu vois ça ?

_ Je suis journaliste ! Je connais tout sur le métier, en plus, si tu regarde l'horloge derrière le bar, elle indique dix-neuf heures, hors vous vous êtes rencontrez plus tard.

_ Il y avait cette feuille aussi, c'est écris : « Cher Draco, c'est difficile à dire mais... »

_ Oui ?

_ Et bien, c'est tout, il ne l'a pas fini. C'est étrange, non ?

_ Oui, mais il nous faut des preuves, un bon reportera toujours des preuves.

_ Cette homme est le père de mon bébé !

Draco se prends la tête entre les mains, sentant une migraine poindre le bout de son nez. Blaise lui attrape le bras et le tourne vers lui.

_ On retourne dans ce bar et cherche des infos sur lui, quelqu'un devait bien le connaître.

_ T'as envie d'un verre, hein ?

_ Toujours joindre l'utile à l'agréable, lui répond Blaise avec excitation.

**Une heure après, au bar**_**.**_

Ils sont tout les trois au comptoir, interrogeant le barman.

_ Vous dîtes qu'il se nomme comment, déjà ?

_ Harry ! Il est super mignon, il traîne souvent avec un ami qui ressemble à un homme des cavernes roux...

_ Ha oui ! C'est Ron, je me souviens, ils joués à un jeux gamins.

_Flash Back, un mois plutôt, cette nuit là._

Sirius regarde Harry avec sérieux.

_ Sa se nomme la « roulette du tombeur », tu ferme les yeux, ont te fait tourner et tu prends une photo au hasard et qui que se soit, tu dois le draguer à mort.

_ Ok.

Ils le font tourné, il s'arrête et prends la photo avec son portable. **( NDLA : les technologies moldus ne sont pas rejeter dans mon histoire ) **Ils regardent tout les trois la photo sur le portable. Harry réagit le premier, les deux autres sont dégoûtés, espérant qu'il tombe sur un moche.

_ Yes, un beau blond.

_Fin Flash Back._

_ Le destin y est pour quelque chose, il vous a réunis, dit Théo à fond dans son délire romantique.

_ Mais non, j'étais le prix de consolation dans la roue de la fortune.

Le barman rie un peu, Blaise ne manque pas de le suivre sur ce terrain.

_ Vous vous souvenez d'autres choses ?

_ Je crois me rappeler que le gars, qui se nomme Harry, fêter un truc.

_ Je vais tout de même avoir un bébé avec lui, s'il lui arrive un truc bien, il pourrait me le dire.

Blaise l'attrape par les épaules et le regarde dans les yeux.

_ Je n'ai pas d'article en cours pour demain, alors, je dis qu'ont foncent cher toi interroger ce déranger roux qui lui sert de meilleur ami.

Draco et Théo hochent la tête avec concupiscence.

_ Oui, j'adore cette idée, trois hommes en quête de réponse dont un est enceint. Il y a Draco le « James Bond en cloque », Blaise « l'Anglais en chaleur » et Théo le « mec trop marié ».

_ Et pourquoi, c'est toi « James Bond » ?!

_ J'ai eu l'idée, tu fais avec.

_ Hé Draco !

Ils son vont, direction « le manoir ».

**Manoir**

Draco insère sa nouvelle clé et ils entrent doucement.

_ Il y a quelqu'un ? S'annonce-t-il.

Mais personne ne répond.

_ Donc voilà l'endroit où tu t'es laissé séduire par Harry ?, demande Théo.

Draco cache une moue honteuse derrière sa main et murmure :

_ Oui, c'est ça. C'est ici. Autant vous dires que là, mon ego, n'est pas au top niveau.

_ Et la chambre du propriétaire, elle est où ?

_ Blaise...

Une porte claque et Ron sort des toilettes en refermant sa braguette. Il relève les yeux et les vois enfin. Avec une mine suspicieuse, il demande :

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Tu ne travail pas Draco ? Et vous ?

_ Non, c'est mon jour de repos, et à Blaise aussi, pour Théo, c'est un homme au foyer. Désoler de débarquer comme ça, j'habite ici tout de même, mais... j'ai besoin de toi pour faire... une surprise à Harry pour son anniversaire...sauf que je sais pas quand est ce jour. Alors, est-il déjà passer ou pas ?

_ Non, c'est le 31 juillet.

_ Alors, ce fameux soir où il m'a mis en cloque, vous deviez fêtez quelque chose, non ?

_ Oh ce soir là, au bar, ce n'est pas trop ça qui ma marquer. C'est plus le lendemain matin, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Draco rougis, se rappelant avoir croiser Sirius et Ron après être sortis de la chambre d'Harry. Mais Ron ne parle pas de ce passage, il parle de celui d'après entre, Sirius, Harry et lui. Il leur raconte.

_Flash Back _

Sirius, Ron et Harry sont installés au salon, posant des questions à Harry sur sa nuit passer comme des commères.

_ Alors, comment c'était ?, demande Sirius.

_ C'était différent.

_ Genre, autorisation d'y aller comme tu veux..., ajoute Ron de manière salace.

_ Ron ! Ça vous regarde pas... C'était génial.

_ Vas y fait pas ton radin, donne-nous des détails, s'emporte Sirius.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise. A part que, c'était mortel, on sens qu'il sait y faire, et je vous jure, il a une pair de fesse à croquer. Si je pouvais avoir ce mec dans mon lit toutes les nuits, je m'en plaindrais jamais.

_ Oh, c'est chaud, disent Sirius et Ron en même temps.

_ Draco Malfoy est parfait au lit.

_ Tu sais quoi, mon pote. Tu viens de célébrer de la meilleur façon, le fait d'avoir enfin bouger les choses avec la bonne nouvelle...

_Fin de Flash Back_

_ Qu'elle bonne nouvelle ?, l'apostrophe Draco en l'attrapant par sa chemise.

_ Euh... Je m'en souviens plus.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Vous savez. Je commence à comprendre, vous n'êtes pas là juste pour parler.

_ D'accord, justement assez parler. Regarde ce mot, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si difficile à me dire ?

Ron recule de façon stratégique loin d'eux.

_ Euh... je … je …

_ Et si je te bander les yeux, t'attache les mains, assis sur une chaise et que je fais joue joue avec un pince téton sur ton torse. Ça te ferait délier la langue ?!

Ron continu à se diriger à grand pas vers la porte d'entré.

_ Bon écouter, le mieux, c'est de voir ça avec Harry directement. Moi, je dois aller au boulot là.

Il passe près de Blaise et lui lance avec un petit clin d'œil :

_ A bientôt, Maître.

**Au restaurant de Harry**

Ron débarque avec brusquerie dans le bureau d'Harry, au dessus du restaurant, pour se planter devant lui.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'amène vieux ? C'est ton jour de repos, aujourd'hui, non ?

_ Oui, mais il fallait que je te prévienne.

_ De quoi ?

_ Ton blondinet en cloque et ses petites copines, te surveille mec. Ils ont débarquées en force à la maison par surprise !

_ Il habite à la maison.

_ Oui mais ils ont fait un véritable interrogatoire.

_ Mais pourquoi ?!

_ Ils sont au courant pour la bonne nouvelle de Paris. Je sais pas comment...mais ils le sont, lui répond Ron en frottant le menton et regardant ailleurs.

Il reprend en s'installant sur le fauteuil d'en face.

_ Ils m'ont montrées un mot que tu a écris à Draco.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Il a sans doute fouillé mec... Je pari qu'il sait déjà que avant de le connaître tu comptais partir pour Paris, gérer ton nouveau restaurant.

Harry pousse un souffle et se relâche sur son fauteuil.

_ Oh c'est la merde. J'aurais dû lui en parler ce matin...maintenant il va être furieux. Je sais même plus si j'y vais encore.

_ T'es fous, c'est ton rêve. Tu va devenir le nouveau Ratatouille. J'adore ce film moldu.

Ils rigolent et quelqu'un toque à la porte du bureau.

_ Entré !

A leur plus grande surprise, c'est Ethan qui entre. Harry se lève brusquement.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

_ Vous savez que vous êtes sur l'annuaire. C'est bon, je ne suis pas venu me battre avec vous. Je cherche Draco mais il est injoignable et je ne connais pas votre adresse donc voilà.

_ Sérieux ?!

Ethan s'approche et s'assoie sur l'autre fauteuil.

_ D'accord, je me lance. Je me permets de vous tutoyer. Tu n'a pas l'air d'un mauvais gars, mec. J'ai l'impression que tu t'es mis dans une situation qui te dépasse un peu. Je tiens beaucoup à Draco.

_ Et je tiens énormément à lui aussi.

_ Moi aussi, je l'aime beaucoup votre Draco, en rajoute Ron ricanant.

Il y a un petit silence puis Ethan reprend.

_ Si j'étais dans ta situation, j'en mènerai pas large pourtant j'ai autant réussis dans mes affaires que toi.

_ Bon vous savez quoi. Vous ne m'impressionnez pas, vous possédez un journal et je possède des restaurants. Je n'ai donc aucun conseil à recevoir de vous.

_ Tu sais combien ça coûte d'élever un enfant ?! Beaucoup plus que, ce que tu te fais en un an.

_ Vous inquiétez pas pour nous. Je contrôle la situation et je saurais subvenir au besoin de MA famille.

Ethan le regarde de haut.

_ Vraiment ? Pourtant, tu n'a pas l'air bien dans tes chaussures.

Il se lève et s'en va sur cette phrase. Claque la porte sans un regard en arrière, laissant Ron et Harry à nouveau entre eux.

Harry regarde Ron, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

_ Quel culot ce mec !

_ Si, je suis sûre que c'est un fils illégitime de Dark Vador, lui sort avec sérieux Ron.

_ Sérieux Ron, faut arrêter les film moldu. Pour ton bien.

_**Quelques jours après...Hôpital** _

Draco est allonger sur une table d'auscultation, attendant l'échographie mais surtout Harry. Il est en retard.

_ Attendez encore un peu Docteur Fresh, il ne peut pas manquer l'échographie. Il va arriver.

Le Docteur Fresh, regarde Draco bizarrement, presque avec pitiés.

_ Il ne vous la pas encore dis ?!

_ Il aurait dû me parler de quoi ?!

_ Oh c'est assez inconfortable et je n'aime vraiment pas dire de mauvaise nouvelle.

_ De quoi vous parlez ?

_ Et bien, ce matin, votre Harry est passer m'apporter quelques papiers sur son historique médicale avec son ami que je connais bien, Sirius. Je l'ai ais entendu parler et … Harry quitte la ville pour Paris. Je vous le dis car vous attendez un bébé et que c'est mal de vous abandonner.

_ Pardon !... Ça expliquerai son comportement ces derniers temps et la lettre que j'ai trouvai, et l'énorme angoisse qui commence à m'envahir.

Draco laisse quelques larmes couler sur ses douces joues et le médecin ne semble pas savoir quoi faire.

_ Ne vous mettez pas dans cette état, rappeler-vous qu'un accouchement fait beaucoup plus mal.

Draco se calme après quelques minutes et laisse le médecin l'examiner. Pourtant, il recommence à pleurer lorsqu'il voit sur l'écran son petit bébé, vraiment petit. Il ressemble à une petite crevette, sa petite crevette, qu'il va sans doute élever seul.

Il se tourne vers le médecin.

_ Pourquoi, il quitterait la ville ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez entendu exactement ?

_ Il disait vouloir partir à Paris pour gérer un nouveau restaurant, je crois. Ensuite, il disait qu'un jour vous lui avez dit pouvoir vous débrouillez seul avec le bébé et que votre tête de nœud d'ex lui avait fait comprendre qu'il finirait par être complètement larguer par cette histoire. Il parler que ça aller trop vite. Je suis désoler.

_ Oh

Draco baisse les yeux semblant sur le point de renouveler ses pleurs.

_ Je dois vous avouez autres choses.

_ Quoi de plus ?

_ J'ai pensé avoir eu une bonne idée en lui donnant un cliché de votre dernière échographie, sachant qu'il ne serait sans doute pas ici aujourd'hui.

_ C'est vrai ? Au moins, il saura ce qu'il a perdu en partant. Je pense que je vais y aller, maintenant. Au revoir Docteur et merci.

_ A bientôt Monsieur Malfoy.

**Le soir, chez Blaise.**

Blaise, Théo et Draco se trouvent dans le petit salon de Blaise.

_ Finalement, je trouve que c'est super, dit Théo.

_ Quoi ?!, lui répond Draco.

_ Qu'il soit parti avant que le bébé naisse. Comme ça, la petite ne se dira pas que son papa là abandonner et c'est plus réconfortant, finit Théo sur le point de verser des larmes.

_ Tu serais pas enceint, par hasard, toi aussi ?, lui lance Blaise avec une petite moue septique.

Draco laisse échapper un petit soupir appuyer contre le mur du salon.

_ Oh les gars... C'est vraiment dure.

_ Ne baisse les bras, je vais te préparer du thé, d'accord ?, lui demande Théo.

_ Oui, c'est bien du thé et rapporte aussi dans un bol beaucoup de glace au chocolat.

Théo est sur le point de se lever pour aller lui chercher mais, c'est ce moment que quelqu'un choisi pour sonner à la porte. Blaise se lève et va ouvrir. Il revient tout aussi vite au salon avec un grande sourire, regardant principalement Draco.

_ Draco, c'est pour toi ?

_ A bon ?! C'est qui ?

Blaise se contente de se déplacer sur la droite, dévoilant Harry qui attends dans l'entrebâillement de l'entré du salon.

_ Salut, murmura Harry pour Draco.

_ Salut, lui répond Draco en détournant le regard.

Sans le voir venir, Théo les faits tous sursauter en s'exclament :

_ Le papa est revenus, ça se termine bien ! C'est géniale.

_ Schhhhhhhh, l'interrompe Blaise.

Harry se tourne vers eux.

_ Vous pouvez nous laisser seuls un moment, Draco et moi, s'il vous plaît ?

Blaise se tourne vers Draco.

_ Nous sommes à côté, si tu as besoin.

Ils sont vont, les laissant entre eux.

Harry n'a pas l'air à l'aise et se déplace vers Draco, qui ne réagit et ne bouge pas.

_ Sacré journée, hein ?

_ Relativement enrichissante. J'ai appris que tu ouvrais un nouveau restaurant à Paris, que tu aller donc vivre à Paris, je pensai que tu étais déjà parti. Arrêtons cette comédie, qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu reste ou tu t'en vas ?

_ J'avais pris la route pour l'aéroport mais je...je me suis mis à regarder le cliché de l'échographie et j'ai pensai à toi et ce bébé. A ce moment là, rien ni personne n'aurai pu m'empêcher de faire demi tour pour te rejoindre. A part une voiture, j'ai eu une petite altercation, c'est pour ça que j'arrive si tard mais je suis là, maintenant et je suis désolé.

_ Tu as eu un accident ?! Tu es blessé ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Cette fois Draco réagit, s'avance rapidement vers Harry, le palpe sous toutes les coutures et finis à son visage. Il se mord les lèvres, le regarde dans les yeux avec un grand sérieux et lui demande avec une voix tremblante :

_ Pourquoi, tu ne ma jamais parlé de ce nouveau restaurant ? J'aurais compris, tu sais. Je gâche continuellement ta vie, hein ?

_ Je … Je ne sais pas. Tu sais, il ma fallu un an entier avant de prendre cette décision. Je crois que j'avais peur.

_ Je n'ai aucune envie de t'en empêcher. Je veux que tu face ce que tu as envie de faire.

_ Mais, c'est ça ce que j'ai envi de faire. Je te jure que c'est pas facile d'assumer, j'ai vraiment peur de vous décevoir, le bébé et toi. Je veux être un bon père.

_ Et tu sera un bon père, j'y veillerai, je te le promets.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Promis, jurés. Tu sais, moi aussi, j'ai peur. Nous allons gérer par étape, une chose à la fois. C'est valable seulement si tu reste ?

_ Je reste, lui affirme Harry.

_ D'accord. Je crois que c'est le mieux pour toi et le bébé... et pour moi aussi, lui avoue un Draco rougissant. Oh tiens, c'est à toi, dit-il en lui rendant la photo de lui au bar.

_ Tu ne sais pas tout sur cette soiré.

_ Oh si, Ron a tout balancer.

_ Non, par exemple, tu ne sais pas que cette nuit là, j'ai triché. J'avais garder un œil ouvert en tournant, j'ai fais exprès de tomber sur toi.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Regarde-toi, tu es magnifique. En te voyant, j'ai tout de suite voulu te faire un gosse, lui dit Harry avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

_ C'est adorable, ce que tu dis.

_ Je peux te dire autre chose ?

_ Oui.

_ Rentrons à la maison, Draco.

Harry lui dépose un tout petit baiser léger sur la bouche, se lève et lui tend la main, que s'empresse de prendre Draco.

_ Je vais dire au revoir, à Blaise et Théo puis je te rejoins.

_ D'accord, je ne vais nulle part de toute façon.

**Dans la nuit, au Manoir**

Draco regarde par la fenêtre en caressant son ventre, se demandant à quoi il ressemblera avec un ventre arrondis. Il lève les yeux vers la lune et dit dans un chuchotement :

_ Un seul problème à la fois.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez appréciez et que vous m'en donnerez des nouvelles... :) Normalement il y aura un nouveau chapitre pour l'histoire " Juste Pour Savoir " au cours de la semaine MAIS après faudra attendre je dois écrire un nouveau chapitre pour mon histoire Edward/Bella que vous trouverez sur mon profile pour ceux que ça intéresse. ;)

A bientôt,

By et gros bisous.


	3. Chapitre 3

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, propriété à J. K. ROWLING, sauf ceux que j'inventerai …

Cette fiction ne contiendra des couples HOMOSEXUEL ! Il y aura surtout de la rigolade dans cette histoire.

Personnages : **HP/DM** et TN/DT pour BZ/RW c'est dans très longtemps …

Désoler d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires, je recherche une correctrice si quelqu'un voudrai se proposer, je suis à l'écoute ?

Petite note : mes personnages n'auront pas du tout les caractères des harry et draco habituels, ils ne se connaissent pas, il n'y a pas eu de Poudlard ensemble, très peu de référence à la magie mais elle est présente. J'espère que vous apprécierez !

* * *

NDA : je voudrais dire à celle pour qui les fautes d'orthographe compte plus que tout, d'aller voir ailleurs. J'ai accepter trop de commentaire que je qualifie de méprisant pour une autre de mes fics, ne chercher pas, j'ai tout effacer. Ils existent encore des personnes qui ne savent pas que des mots peuvent être vraiment blessant, je ne peux plus supporter au risque de faire une pause. Pour moi, lire, c'est une liberté, quand je lis, je me plonge dans l'histoire, les fautes ne compte pas par rapport à l'histoire. L'histoire est tout ce qui compte. J'aime particulièrement écrire celle-ci, je ne veux pas être dégouter ça briserez quelque chose en moi. Soyer indulgent s'il vous plaît, l'indulgence est une qualité formidable.

Pour ceux qui apprécie comme moi, juste l'histoire, bonne lecture. Je souhaite remercié les personnes qui me suivent et me mette en favoris.

* * *

RAR GUEST Chapitre 2 :

**nytiss973 : **Je suis contente que ça te plaise autant, voici donc la suite tant attendu. Je te félicite pour l'obtention de ton BAC :) J'espère que tu appréciera ce chapitre. Bonne Lecture !

Pour les inscris, j'ai répondu en MP.

* * *

BONNE LECTURE !

Chapitre 3 : **Jalousie …**

Harry et Ron sont dans la cuisine, préparant le petit-déjeuner pour tout le petit monde. Draco pointe le bout de son petit nez de très bonne humeur.

_ Bonjour.

_ Bonjours, répondent Harry et Ron en même temps. Harry lui tend une tasse de thé.

_ Merci Harry.

Harry lui envoi un signe de tête en retour. Ron semble fixer Draco d'un drôle de regard, ce qui inquiète celui-ci.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai quelque chose qui cloche sur moi ?

Ron secoue la tête de gauche à droite avec un petit sourire.

_ Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que, je pense avoir oublié de dire bonjour à celui-là, dit-il en pointant du doigt le petit bedon de Draco. C'est que ça pousse ces choses là.

_ Quoi?! Non ! Tu raconte n'importe quoi. Il n'y a rien du tout, lui rétorque scandalisé Draco en cachant son ventre.

_ Si si, viens voir Harry, il a une petite bosse qui lui pousse. C'est trop mignon.

Harry s'approche plus près et penche la tête pour mieux voir.

_ C'est que tu as raison Ron. C'est tellement mignon, mon bébé grandit.

_ Arrêter ça ! Stop !

Draco s'enfuie en direction de la salle de bain, Harry et Ron se regardent interloqué.

Dans la salle de bain, Draco face au miroir se regarde dans tout les angles, les deux mains sur les hanches, pencher en arrière de façon à bien voir son ventre.  
Une seule question persiste dans sa tête : est-ce que j'ai vraiment grossi ? Et de tout évidence le miroir lui répond : oui.

Il est forcé d'admettre qu'il a une petite bosse qui pointe sur le ventre, presque invisible mais très voyante pour ceux au courant de son état.

Autant aller travailler et oublié ce détail mais d'un coup, il pense comme Harry : mon bébé grandit.

**Au bureau**

_ Mon gynécologue ma passer une brochure où je peux trouver tout les symptômes du 1er trimestre. Il y a nausée, brûlure d'estomac et autres choses horribles mais ils ne disent pas qu'au 2ème trimestre tout est remplacer par des envie de chatte en chaleur et un magnifique popotin...

_ Oh t'as raison, il y a un maximum de marchandise dans ton coffre arrière, affirme Blaise.

De joie, Draco bouge ses fesses dans une petite danse en chantant une petite phrase, « mon petit cu est délicieux », à répétition, ce qui fait bien rire Blaise.

Un homme apparaît derrière Draco.

_ C'est vrai, il est vraiment délicieux.

_ Qu'est-ce que... Derek !

Draco s'empresse de prendre dans ses bras ce Derek. Derek est un homme terriblement ténébreux, en costume noir, la classe personnifier, grand et fort avec une barbe mince.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je suis surpris, ça fait un bail.

_ Je sais, je sors d'un reportage en Afghanistan. Je pensé que l'on pourrait aller boire un verre et...

_ Derek ! Encore entrain de draguer mon copain... Non, je plaisante.

Ethan serre avec vigueur la main de Derek.

_ Tu veux qu'ont aillent prendre un déjeuner ensemble ? Lui propose Ethan.

_ Euh... Si tu le souhaite mais …

_ Super. Aller viens.

Ils s'en vont sans laisser Derek dire au revoir à Draco.

Draco se tourne vers Blaise.

_ T'as vu ça. J'étais là, tranquillement entrain de me faire draguer par un belle homme marié qui est mon fantasme ambulant et Ethan a oser couper mon effet « petit cu délicieux ».

Draco se dirige vers son bureau avec une moue boudeuse aux lèvres.

_Restaurant déjeuner..._

_ Tu es super beau. C'est nouveau ce petit pull ?, lui demande Théo.

_ Oui et tu ne remarque rien sur ce petit pull ?

_ Non, pourquoi ?

_ Regarde bien.

Théo fronce les sourcils puis son regard s'éclaire d'un coup.

_ C'est la première fois que tu porte du bordeaux !

_ Quoi ! Mais non...enfin si... ce que je veux dire, c'est regarde mieux.

Draco fait exprès de frotter doucement son ventre et Théo suis son geste des yeux.

_ OH MON DIEU !

Théo fond complètement en larme.

_ Mais pourquoi tu pleure ?

_ C'est tellement … tellement...

_ Mignon ?

_ Voui.

_ Oh s'il te plaît, arrête de pleurer.

_ Seulement... Seulement, si je peux emprunté ce beau costume noir qui reste dans ton placard et que tu ne porte jamais, lui demande très vite Théo en essuyant ses larmes.

_ Non.

_ Mais tu ne pourra plus jamais rentré dedans avec ma future petite nièce qui arrive.

_ J'ai dit non.

_ Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le prêter ?

_ Tu le sais.

_ Ce n'est arriver qu'une fois.

_ Tout ce que je te prête finis toujours détruit par toi-même.

_ Je le fais pas exprès.

_ C'est toujours non.

_ S'il te plaît, je dois bientôt aller à la soirée de charité de ma boîte.

_ Regarde moi bien dans les yeux, c'est non.

_ T'es méchant.

Théo se retourne et bouscule Blaise s'en faire exprès, ce qui fait renverser son café sur lui. Draco le regarde de manière équivoque.

_ Mais t'es un vrai boulet, lui dit Blaise.

_ Désoler, lâche Théo avec une bouille boudeuse.

_ Est-ce que je t'ai dit que Derek était en ville et ma draguer ouvertement.

_ Ton fantasme ambulant qui a déjà la bague au doigt, c'est ça ?

_ Oui et c'était particulièrement douloureux car avec ma grossesse, j'ai une monté de phéromone incroyable.

_ Mais pourquoi tu ne recouche pas avec Harry ?, lui demande Blaise.

_ D'abord, ils doivent se marier et après ils pourront …

_ Stop ! J'ai dit plus de sexe avec Harry, ça compliquerai notre relation. Ce qui est vraiment dommage, je dois le reconnaître.

Ils continuent leur conversation et pendant ce temps là, plus loin dans un restaurant, deux hommes ont presque la même conversation.

**Restaurant, bureau au-dessus **

Harry et Ron sont assis face à face dans une discutions très sérieuse...

_ T'as remarqué à quel point Draco est super sexy en ce moment ?

_ Absolument.

_ J'ai donc voulu me soulager ce matin dans la douche et là j'ai vu les bouteille de lotion de Draco. Je me suis donc dis que ça pourrait m'aider si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Ron hoche la tête avec application.

_ Sauf que la bouteille que j'ai utiliser n'était pas une simple bouteille de lotion, c'était de l'autobronzant, finit Harry en montrant sa main droite à Ron.

_ Une seconde, tu essaye de m'expliquer que cette drôle de couleur sur ta main droite, c'est pareil sur ton...

_ Oui.

Ron détourne la tête de droite à gauche ne voulant surtout pas vexé son ami en éclatant d'un puissant rire.

_ Mais j'ai trouvai une potion qui efface toute tâche permanente sur le corps, je vais l'utiliser ce soir sauf que...

_ Quoi ?

_ Ben c'est que l'odeur reste persistante.

_Trouve toi une excuse si quelqu'un te fait la remarque.

_Ouais...

_Le soir même, salon du manoir._

Draco et Harry sont installés dans le salon, regardant un film et mangeant du pop-corn.

_ Harry, tu te souviens de ma stupide règle comme quoi, nous ne devons pas coucher ensemble, si ont faisaient une entorse à la règle ?

Harry tourne rapidement la tête vers lui, frôlant le torticolis.

_ T'es sûre de toi ?

_ Oh oui. Juste pour aujourd'hui mais d'abord il faut promettre mutuellement de ne pas y mettre de sentiments.

_ Oh... Non, je ne crois pas, je pense qu'il ne faut pas briser la règle.

_ Mais c'est purement médicale. C'est mon corps qui réclame des soins.

_ Non, il ne faut pas.

Draco passe la main dans ses cheveux.

_ Je te propose une partie de jambes en l'air grandiose, très grandiose en précisant que ça ne t'engagera à rien et ta réponse à ça est : « non, il ne faut pas » !

_ Oui enfin non. Le mieux à faire là, c'est d'aller se coucher.

Il pose un baiser sur le front de Draco et s'en va comme s'il avait le feux au fesse. Draco lui, reste abasourdi.

**Lendemain, restaurant**.

Blaise, Draco et Théo déjeune au restaurant habituel et ont une conversation sur l'action d'hier soir pour Draco.

_ Donc, j'ai suivi ton conseil, je me suis jeter sur Harry et je me suis pris un vent.

_ Quoi ! Impossible, réagit Blaise.

_ Autant vous dire que j'ai eu un grand moment de solitude, je me suis sentis idiot.

_ Si vous le permettez, j'aimerai aborder un détail purement technique, dit Théo. Ce n'est pas mon conseil que tu as suivis parce que tu sais que je souhaite que vous ayez une vrai relation amoureuse mais comme ça te gène tu a préférer suivre Mister Mauvais Conseil.

_ Eh !

_ Je suis ton ami et si tu m'avais appeler pour avoir un conseil avant de sauter sur lui, tu m'aurais était tellement reconnaissant que tu m'aurais offert ce magnifique costume.

_ Théo, j'ai dit non.

_ T'es énervant avec ton histoire de costume, il lui faut un homme au plus vite, s'exclame Blaise.

_ Aucun de vous deux, n'a l'air de comprendre ce qui m'arrive. J'ai fais une bêtise, je suis tombé enceint et me voilà priver de sexe jusqu'à la naissance du bébé.

_ Tu sais, un nouveau né, c'est beaucoup de boulot, lui précise Théo.

_ Et bien, jusqu'à ses deux ans.

_ Deux ans, c'est l'apprentissage du pot et des bêtises.

_ D'accord ! Je ferais l'amour dans dix ans.

_ C'est de la folie, attendre dix ans, c'est pire que tout.

_ Merci Blaise, je le sais. C'est ma réalité, je vais me résigner à être célibataire pendant dix ans.

_Au bureau_

Draco et Derek sont entrain de parler quand Ethan vient se mettre entre eux.

_ Derek !

_ Ethan.

_ T'a remarqué à quel point Draco devient de plus en plus beau.

_ Difficile de ne pas le voir.

Derek s'en va laissant seul Ethan et Draco.

_ Tu me suis ?!

_ De quoi tu parle ?

_ A peine Derek commence à me parler que tu surgis comme ça...

_ D'accord, ça va. Désoler. Écoute, après notre rupture et que j'ai découvert que tu porte un bébé, je m'étais convaincu que tu deviendrai immonde et gros. Mais je ne peux que constater que tu es magnifique. D'une beauté éclatante.

_ C'est gentil, lui répond Draco perplexe.

_ Oui, je trouve aussi mais, c'est bon, je tâcherai de me tenir à distance.

Il s'en va.

_ Et un de plus.

Derek est de retour avec deux tasse dans les mains.

_ Café ?

_ Oh non, j'ai déjà bu ma tasse de la journée, lui répond Draco avec une moue contrite.

_ Oh ? T'es vachement stricte.

_ Non, juste un peu enceint.

Derek se fige un moment.

_ Oh. Ethan ne m'a pas dit que vous alliez avoir un enfant.

_ Parce que ce n'est pas le siens.

_ D'accord... Et est-ce qu'il est au courant ?

_ Ethan et moi, avons rompus.

_ Et le papa, c'est qui ?

_ C'est un garçon très bien, il est dans ma vie mais on est pas ensemble.

_ J'ai l'impression que toi et moi avons pleins de choses à se raconter. Ça te dirait de me rejoindre pour le dîner à mon hôtel ?

_ Je dirais que je ne peux pas accepter cette proposition d'un homme marier.

_ Je suis divorcé.

_ Fantastique, s'exclame Draco avant de poser sa main sur sa bouche. Je voulais dire, mon pauvre Derek, ça devait être difficile.

_ C'était pas agréable mais je crois que je m'en remettrai beaucoup plus vite si tu accepte mon invitation.

_ Tu crois ?

_ Oui, ça te va, 20h30 ?

_ Oui. Donc à ce soir où ça devrait donner une conversation du type : « T'a l'air en forme. », « Toi aussi », « Cette viande est délicieuse. », « Est-ce qu'il va m'embrasser ? » et...

Derek se penche vers lui et pose ses lèvres sur celles de Draco d'une délicate manière mais qui fait son effet.

_ Oh, ça répond à la question.

**Soir, 20h30, Hôtel de Derek.**

Assis dans l'angle de la pièce, isoler du monde, Derek et Draco dîne tranquillement dans le restaurant de l'hôtel.

_ Je dois t'avouer que ça fait longtemps que j'imagine ce tête à tête avec toi, lui dit Draco droit dans les yeux.

_ Euh, tu veux un dessert ?

_ Bien sûre.

_ Tu sais qui propose une tarte aux fraise exceptionnelle ?

_ Non, qui ?

_ Le room service, lui répond avec un sourire malicieux Derek.

Ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre et leurs lèvres se touchent enfin. Ils s'embrassent passionnément et laisse leurs mains s'évaporer sur le corps de chacun sous le regard indigner ou rougissant d'un client à l'autre. Draco arrête le baiser soudainement.

_ Tu peux m'attendre une minute, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

_ Je t'en prie.

Draco se dirige rapidement vers le coin reculer où se situe les toilettes et s'engouffre ensuite dans une cabine. Là, il sort son portable et compose le numéro de Théo qui répond immédiatement.

_ Théo ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je suis à l'hôtel de Derek, je viens de dîner avec lui et il y a de forte probabilité qu'il veuille coucher avec moi. Il est au courant que je porte l'enfant d'un autre homme et ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger. Sauf que je suis pas sûre que se soit une bonne idée.

_ Ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu me demande mon avis.

_ Tu es autant mon ami que Blaise, je veux ton avis et c'est bien ce que tu voulais ?

_ Oui mais j'ai jamais cru que tu le ferais.

_ Alors, je fais quoi ?

_ Euh... Je pense que... Tu devrais avant tout te faire plaisir. Je crois que, tu es suffisamment fort pour savoir ce qu'il te convient de faire. Au fond de toi, tu sais ce qui est bien et même si de temps en temps tu fais des conneries, t'es un mec super.

_ T'es un ange de me dire ça Théo, lui dit Draco incroyablement émut avec des larmes perlant aux coins des yeux. Toi aussi, tu es un mec super.

_ Je sais.

Draco raccroche doucement le sourire aux lèvres. Il sort de la cabine et se regarde dans le miroir un moment puis sort.

_Manoir, chambre de Draco._

Théo regarde son portable, satisfait d'avoir pu aider son ami et le pose sur l'armoire près du dressing ouvert de Draco.

Il se regarde dans le miroir de la porte de dressing, se trouvant très beau dans le costume que Draco ne veux toujours pas lui prêter sauf que ça soirée est ce soir et que Draco ne va sans doute pas rentré.

Une voix se fait entendre depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

_ Hé ! Draco, c'est moi, prononce fort Harry en montant les marches et ouvrant à la volée la porte de Draco.

_ Théo !?

_ Il a dit oui, s'exclame rapidement celui-ci se sentant pris en faute.

_ Il a dit oui, à quoi ?

_ Euh … Pour rien.

_ Tu sais où est Draco ?

_ Oh... Il est sorti... Il est parti s'envoyer en l'air, lui avoue Théo avec une moue triste pour lui.

Harry semble sur le choc, voir complètement dévaster.

_ Mais... Avec qui ?

_ Euh... Avec un reporter, t'inquiète pas, je crois qu'il l'aime vraiment bien.

_ C'est pas possible d'être aussi con, j'ai tout gâché.

Il s'assit sur le lit ne semblant plus pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes.

_ Oh merde...ça te fait quelque chose au cœur de savoir ça. Oh, c'est tellement romantique, il est à l'hôtel Holden, va vite le rejoindre.

Harry le regarde bizarrement.

_ Non, je peux pas juste comme ça aller le rejoindre.

_ Bien sûre que si, tu peux. Aller, va le rejoindre, il était de toute façon pas sûre de vouloir le faire. Mais surtout, tu ne lui dit pas que tu m'a vu. Fonce.

En quelques secondes, Harry est déjà parti en courant.

**Une demi-heure après, Hall de l'hôtel.**

Dans le hall, plusieurs clients peuvent apercevoir un grand brun tout pleins de muscles arrivé en courant et essouffler tandis que d'autres aperçoivent de l'autre côté, un petit blond sortir de l'ascenseur. Ils se rencontrent tout les deux en plein milieu du hall.

_ Harry ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Je … Je … Putain ! J'ai fais tout le chemin en courant.

Draco lui lance un regard perplexe.

_ Et tu n'a pas pensé à transplaner ?

_ Je... Et bien non.

_ Pourquoi, ne suis-je pas étonner ?

_ C'est bon.

_ Comment savais-tu où j'étais ?

_ C'est Théo. Écoute, c'est pas grave que t'es des aventures... Enfin si, c'est grave, ça me fout les boules.

_ Harry...

_ Non, laisse moi terminer. Il faut vraiment que je te dise que j'ai très envie de coucher avec toi. Et ta règle, elle est nul, je ne veux plus la suivre. C'était important que je te le dise donc inutile que tu te jette dans les bras d'un autre. Sauf si, j'arrive trop tard et dans ce cas, je dois te dire que j'ai particulièrement mal dans cette organe nommer « cœur ».

Draco lui donne son plus beau sourire.

_ Je n'ai pas coucher avec Derek.

_ Oh... D'accord... Alors, je me sens vraiment idiot.

_ Tu n'a pas à te sentir idiot. Non, tu es fantastique. Le truc, c'est que j'essaye de garder le contrôle de ce qui se passe entre nous et c'est loin d'être évident parce que tu es si gentil et tellement sexy. Je t'apprécie vraiment Harry mais je pense qu'ont doit se laisser du temps.

_ Tu crois ?, lui demande Harry paraissant un peu déçu et résigner.

_ Oui.

Draco se rapproche de lui et lui donne un merveilleux baiser qui dura bien longtemps et donna beaucoup de frissons.

_Le lendemain, Manoir._

Théo et Draco sont assit dans le salon, Draco fait amener des petits gâteaux et du thé avec sa baguette.

_ Il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important, commence Théo.

_ Attend. D'abord moi. Je suis tellement content du conseil que tu ma donner, que tu peux emprunter mon costume de marque.

Théo se mord les lèvres.

_ C'est trop gentil, merci. Mais, ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que je l'ai déjà fait.

Draco se force à sourire.

_ Sauf que...

_ Je doute le pire.

_ Il a prit feu et la bonne nouvelle, c'est que je m'en suis sortis sans brûlure. C'est ce qui compte, non ?

Théo le prend dans ses bras, voulant se faire pardonner. Draco laisse échapper un soupir exaspérer.

_ J'abandonne, t'es un cas impossible.

_ Moi aussi, je t'aime mon Draco.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez appréciez et n'hésiter pas à laisser des commentaires malgré ma petite note, elle ne concerne pas tout le monde.

A très bientôt, gros bisous.


	4. Chapitre Bis

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je sais plus que quiconque que c'est décevant de savoir que ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais voilà, je dois vous prévenir qu'il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre avant une semaine ou deux. Pour la simple ou chiante raison que je vais déménager dans ma chambre universitaire, ce qui veut dire pas d'internet durant un petit moment, nouveau réseaux, nouvelle ville et je dois l'avouer question orientation, je suis dans la merde ;)

Faut pas s'inquiéter, j'abandonne rien du tout !

A très très très bientôt :) et je répondrai au reviews « Guest Anonyme » dans le prochain chapitre...

Gros bisous tout le monde.


End file.
